


The Less Salubrious Part of Town

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 06:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2338871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr Watson, left to his own devices, heads out of the respectable part of the city.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Less Salubrious Part of Town

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Expeditions Challenge of the Fan Flashworks Comm on LJ

Upon our arrival in the city we had left our bags at the inn, where we had also eaten a late lunch. Holmes declared that he would spend some time perusing the local papers, as well as rereading the correspondence and suggested that I might make use of the time to explore the city. I understood that this meant he wished to be allowed time to himself, for I was sure that he had already committed his client’s words to memory and accordingly set off.

I was not in the mood for visiting the major landmarks, nor did I think that this would help Holmes with his case, so unlike many tourists I did not head for the cathedral, but instead went in the opposite direction. At first I wandered amongst the shops and offices, but then my steps led me further away. I walked down one broad street and admired the elegant houses that I passed, occasionally stepping off the pavement to allow a nanny with a perambulator plus small child in tow to pass. 

As I came to the end of the street and turned the corner I perceived a number of narrower streets and smaller houses, which reminded me of those inhabited by a number of my, what would be best termed, ‘occasional’ patients. I continued walking, intending to turn back after a short while. However the streets twisted and turned and I realised I would not be able to find my way back as easily as I had earlier thought.

The day was starting to draw to a close and the sun, which had been deceptively warm for such a late day in autumn, was rapidly losing its heat. I began to regret leaving my overcoat at the inn. I was also regretting the fact that I was not carrying my doctor’s bag, for I was starting to attract some attention. It was clear that, as in London, a respectably dressed man was not to be expected in these parts, and without the obvious tools of my trade, people were wondering what I was doing there.

At that moment a shabby man in a battered raincoat approached me and muttered “Can I show you the way out, sir? The likes of you shouldn’t be seen ‘ere once it gets dark.”

I muttered my assent and it was not long before we were once again in the more elegant part of the city. My companion paused and I waited while he opened the bag he had slung over his back and exchanged his raincoat for something more appropriate to the area. When he was ready we continued our way, walking side by side.

“Your accent is excellent, Holmes,” I said. “If I had not recognised the muffler I would never have believed it was you. But how did you know where to find me?”

“I had business there of my own,” he replied. “And I have to admit to a slight subterfuge on my part. You will recall that we had carefully considered the map yesterday evening. I realised that if you were encouraged to go for a walk by yourself you would probably unconsciously find yourself going in that direction. Your presence provided sufficient distraction that I was able to make certain enquiries without raising suspicion, before I cast myself in the role of your guide.”

I was not sure whether to be relieved that Holmes had been there to rescue me, or annoyed that it was his fault that I was there in the first place. His next words, however, were sufficient to make me forgive him once again.

“I have found a restaurant where Mycroft has assured me that the steaks are of the highest quality and I have reserved a table for us. Once we have returned to the inn and changed it will be time for us to go and dine.”


End file.
